


The Abandonment of College Seminars

by novable



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novable/pseuds/novable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy, Abed, and Annie reenact the movie Ferris Bueler's Day Off. Abed-centric, with some brief appearances from other members of the study group. Rated teen and up for the occassional profanity. This is my first fic so go easy on me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abandonment of College Seminars

“Guys, are you sure we should be doing this? I’ve never skipped school before,” Annie asked for the seventh time, fiddling with her hair and glancing between the two of them anxiously.

            “Absolutely. I’ve been wanting to reenact this from the minute the study group was created, although I always assumed it would be Jeff, Britta, and I playing the parts,” Abed said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice as he smoothed his jersey. He’d tried to buy an exact replica, (some jerk had swooped in and bought the shirt on e-bay right before he could place his bid—not cool) but this would have to do.

            “I get it,” Troy said with a grin, “Jeff would be Ferris, Britta would be Sloane, and you would be Cameron, right?”

            “Yeah, but I’m glad I’m doing this with you guys instead,” Abed replied, earning a high five from Troy and an “Aww!” from Annie.

            The three of them crowded around the mirror, examining their appearances.

            “Huh,” Annie said looking at her reflection appreciatively, “This jacket actually looks pretty good on me.”

            “What about me? I’m totally rocking the sweater vest,” Troy said, puffing out his chest.

            Abed grinned at the three of them in the mirror. Today was going to be the best sick day ever.

~

            Abed had been disappointed that during their reenactment they would be skipping the part of the movie where he and Troy call the school to get Annie out of class, but Annie had made a fair case.

            “Abed, we’re in college, not high school. We don’t have to call in sick, and we don’t need our parent’s permission to stay home. It wouldn’t make sense for us to call the school,” she argued.

            “And this way we’ll have more time to spend in Denver,” Troy added. They had decided to visit Denver since it was the biggest city closest to Greendale (Abed had tried to convince the two of them to take a flight to Chicago, but they all agreed that their bank accounts were more important than the accuracy of the reenactment).

            “What about the study group? We could call them,” Abed suggested. He was grasping at straws at this point and he knew it, but he had been perfecting his “George Peterson” impression for years, and there was no way he was going to waste this opportunity.

            Annie and Troy looked at each other. Annie gave a small sigh, Troy shrugged, and Abed allowed himself a silent fist-pump. Annie said she didn’t want to be a part of their prank call, (“We’re already getting into enough trouble as it is!”) so she stepped out of the bedroom while Troy and Abed dialed Jeff’s number.

            “Unless you’re on fire, you should be texting me right now,” they heard Jeff’s bored answer. “What do you want, Abed?”

            Abed’s eyes widened, and he glanced over at Troy frantically. Troy shot him an equally panicked look and whispered, “I forgot to turn the caller ID thingy off!”

            “Is that Troy? What’s going on? And are you two holding Annie hostage? She would never run this late,” Jeff asked, sounding more irritated now.

            “Well I think you should be sorry for Christsakes!” Abed shouted, making Troy jump. He launched right into his impression, not wanting to miss his chance. “A family member dies, and you insult me! What the hell is the matter with you, anyway?”

            “Abed? What the hell are you talking about?” Jeff exclaimed.

            “Pardon my French, but you’re an asshole!” Abed shouted into the receiver. He could hear Annie’s indignant squeak from the kitchen.

            “What?” Jeff asked, sounding completely at a loss.

            “Asshole!” Abed repeated, and Troy winced.

            “Oh my god,” said Jeff suddenly. “You’re doing Ferris Bueler aren’t you?”

            Abed plowed straight on, “This isn’t over yet, buster, do you read me?”

            “Abed cut it out already!” Jeff shouted.

            “Call me sir goddamn it!” Abed retorted.

            “I’m hanging up now,” Jeff snapped.

            Abed frowned at the sound of the dial tone, and Annie opened the bedroom door enough stick her head in the room, looking nervous. “How’d it go?” she asked. Troy looked at Abed worriedly.

            “It was good,” Abed answered, and Troy and Annie seemed to relax. “I’ve been wanting to do that impression for years.”

            “It sounded just like him!” Troy assured him, and Annie nodded vigorously. Abed smiled.

            “So, what are we doing next?”

~

            Jeff pressed the end call button a little more viciously than intended, and ignored the group’s confused looks. “Jeffery?” Shirley asked timidly. “Is everything okay?”

            “Apparently Abed has convinced Troy and Annie to play out another one of his stupid movies,” Jeff replied angrily. “You remember Ferris Bueler?”

            “Wait, I though Abed was doing Ferris Bueler with you and me, not Troy and Annie!” Britta cried indignantly. “And I can’t believe they’re ditching! It’s so irresponsible.”

            “Honestly, Britta, it’s not like they’ll miss much,” Jeff scoffed, back to texting. “Besides, we’re not their parents. If they want to skip school to play make believe, then who are we to stop them?”

            “No fair!” Peirce fumed. “You guys would never let me play hooky like that! Why do those stooges get to have all the fun; what makes them so special?”

            “Pierce and Britta are right, Jeff,” Shirley agreed, “Those three are gonna get into trouble if they keep behaving like this. I told y’all that Annie moving in with those boys wasn’t a good idea. They have a bad influence on her.”

            “They may be immature and ridiculous, but they are still adults, and we can’t tell them what to do,” Jeff reminded them. “Besides, they're not doing anything that terrible in the first place. They’re skipping _one_ day of school, not taking _drugs_ ”, he looked pointedly at Britta, “not getting _pregnant_ ”, he looked at Shirley, “not being huge _assholes_ ”, he looked at Pierce, who scowled.

            “Screw that!” Pierce sneered, getting to his feet and heading for the door. “If they’re not going to school, I’m not going to school either. Pierce out!”

            “Then I guess today is looking better already!” Jeff replied sarcastically, turning his attention back to his phone.

            “Good morning study group!” came the dean’s voice as he walked in the study room.

            “Spoke too soon,” Jeff sighed.

            “Have you guys heard about Troy? Apparently he, Annie, and Abed came down with something pretty serious,” he said grimly. “I sure hope there isn’t a bug going around. But I just came by to ask for a donation! There’s a whole collection going on around the school to save your little friends some money on that hospital bill. Whatdaya say?”

            “Go piss up a flagpole!” Britta snapped. Both the dean and Shirley gasped in shock.

            “Britta, come on!” Jeff cried exasperatedly.

            Britta crossed her arms and gave an indignant sigh. “I really wanted to do Ferris Bueler,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be adding more to this if I have the time or motivation. So if you want to read more, leave some nice comments and I will try to find the time to finish this up (because I have a lot of ideas for this fic)


End file.
